leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Friend Safari
|slogan=Friend codes bring new surprises! |map=Kalos Kiloude City Map.png }} The Friend Safari (Japanese: フレンドサファリ Friend Safari) is a facility in Kiloude City where s can catch that cannot normally be found in their journeys. In the games Once the has entered the Hall of Fame, they are able to access Kiloude City and thus the Friend Safari. At the Friend Safari, the player is able to access Safaris for any Friends that are successfully registered in the 3DS's friend list (regardless of whether or not that person has played ). Each Safari has designated that can be encountered, all belonging to a designated type; these are determined by the Friend's friend code and will not change. As such, any players who successfully register a given friend code in their 3DS will all be able to access the exact same Friend Safari. There is no way for the player to access the Friend Safari for their own 3DS. Friends who have been recognized in the PSS will usually be represented in the Friend Safari list by the avatar they were last seen with on the PSS, while Friends who have not been seen will be represented by a "?" icon. However, if the player has added more than 100 Friends (by deleting some at some point), the earliest-seen avatars may begin to be forgotten and revert to "?" icons until they are next seen on the PSS; this does not affect the rest of the Safari's status, however. Also, if a Friend is deleted from the 3DS's friend list and then readded later, their Safari may retain the status it had before it was deleted. All Friend Safaris have three Pokémon that may be captured. Only Pokémon from the first two "slots" are available until the Friend to whom that Safari belongs enters the Hall of Fame and subsequently appears online in the PSS at the same time as the player (thereby also allowing the PSS to recognize the Friend if it had not already). Once all three "slots" are unlocked the Pokémon encountered in that Friend's Safari will thereafter have a chance of having their Hidden Ability. Pokémon encountered in the Friend Safari are guaranteed to have at least two s of 31 and have a higher chance of being . When checking for Shininess, the game generates up to four extra personality values to attempt to find a Shiny value, resulting in a rate of 5/4096; this effect can stack with the Shiny Charm, which results in a rate of 7/4096.Friend Safari RNG · wwwwwwzx/3DSRNGTool Wiki · GitHub All Pokémon that appear in the Friend Safari are level 30 (causing some, such as and , to be underleveled). Pokémon can be found in the Friend Safari regardless of being game-exclusive Pokémon or otherwise unobtainable in either version. Pokémon In the tables below, note that "rate" does not refer to but rather the likelihood for a Pokémon to have been selected for that "slot" of a Friend Safari. All Pokémon that can appear in a given Friend's Safari have the same encounter rate. Normal-type Safari Fire-type Safari Fighting-type Safari Water-type Safari Flying-type Safari Grass-type Safari Poison-type Safari Electric-type Safari Ground-type Safari Psychic-type Safari Rock-type Safari Ice-type Safari Bug-type Safari Dragon-type Safari Ghost-type Safari Dark-type Safari Steel-type Safari Fairy-type Safari Trivia * Initially, 's icon would not replace the Poké Ball icon after it was encountered. This was fixed in the version 1.3 patch. * is the only Pokémon to have a greater than 50% chance of appearing in a Friend Safari. * is the only Pokémon to be found in a Friend Safari who does not match the designated type, as it is a pure Pokémon found in a Friend Safari. Its evolution, , however, is part Poison-type. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Safari des Amis |de=Kontaktsafari |it=Safari Amici |es=Safari Amistad |ko=프렌드사파리 Friend Safari}} References Category:Kalos locations Category:X and Y locations Category:Parks de:Kontaktsafari es:Safari Amistad fr:Safari des Amis it:Safari Amici ja:フレンドサファリ zh:朋友狩猎